


Did you know Karkat liked dancing?

by MurderousAlarmclock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hispanic Karkat, Latin music, M/M, Oneshot, he's got the moves like jagger, help i don't know what i'm doing, is oneshot and shortstory the same thing idk, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousAlarmclock/pseuds/MurderousAlarmclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat is Hispanic and Dave is an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you know Karkat liked dancing?

You’re Dave Strider and you just heard your phone ring.

“What’s up bro”, you answer the phone.

“Dude, you need to shut up your roommate, he’s being really loud.”, the voice replied with annoyance. 

You huff in amusement.  
“Hello to you too, Sollux. And loud in what way, hm?”.

“You know what I mean, asshole. Make your deaf roommate turn down his fucking music”. He hangs up, most likely pissed off, from what you gather.

You shrug and put your phone back into your pocket before gathering your documents and papers from the library desk and shove them roughly in your backpack. You sigh, you still didn’t get to finish your paper for tomorrow. Whatever, you’ll just pull an all-nighter or ask your roommate, Karkat, for help.

You sling your backpack over your shoulder and grab your flaming red beanie, and pull it over your ears. You exit the library and make your way over to the other side of campus, where Karkat and you share a dorm.

As you make your way up the stairs, you feel light thumping. It must come from the our dorm, you figure.

Chuckeling because you now understand Solluxs’ struggle, you saunter your way to the door.

You heard the chorus from Becky G’s Can’t Stop Dancing come on and raise your eyebrows.

You knew Karkat was into Latin music and English singers with an obvious Spanish accent, like Becky, but he never really let you hear any of them. You wonder what he’s doing in there when the music is so loud.  
You quietly take your keys out of your back pocket and push them into the door slot. Years of living with Bro made you the ultimate ninja. The ninja-ist of them all.

Quietly you open the door, not that Karkat would even hear you over the loud music. You heard him change the music from Becky G to a Spanish song, where you really can’t understand shit from.

You close the door with a soft click before really quickly slipping behind your closet, you know Karkat won’t be able to notice you from behind there.

You let your eyes quickly scan the room, taking notice of how everything is shoved to the side, before letting them rest on Karkat’s dancing figure.  
You let this information sink in.  
Then your figurative gears in your head start spinning.  
Karkat is dancing.  
And he’s fucking good too.

You see, Karkat is your long time crush. You guys are bestfriends and have been since highschool and you decided to go to the same college.

Though, you only took notice of your crush since your freshmen year at the university. You were in the dorm, just remixing a little on your amazing turntables for your music class, when Karkat walked, well, limped into the room.

He was flushed, had gashes and bruises all over his face.

Of course you got worried out of your mind, that obviously would be the logic thing to do.You ran to the bathroom and got the first aid kit from under the sink, before running back into the room. You made him sit down on your bed before firing off your curious questions.

You remember he got into a fight because they were shit talking about you, which you found absolutely adorable and endearing.  
But you didn’t tell him that, no, you told him he was a fucking idiot for basically risking his life for something that wasn’t even worth it. You remember him saying he may or may not have insulted them in Spanish, and didn’t know they would even understand it. You grin at the memory. 

You cleaned and bound his wounds with him complaining above you, before moving to his face.

That was when you knew you wanted more than ‘just friends’.

You softly dabbed his wounds on his walnut-brown skin and looked into his dark, chocolaty eyes, with little specks of gold mixed between, for any signs of pain.  
Guess what happened next.

Of course, there was the realization you were a goner.

Shaking your head, you focus back onto the scene happening in front of you. You also focus on the fact you were so lost in your thoughts, the song already ended and Karkat was walking back to his sleek, black iPhone.

As you watch his every move, you see that he’s really flushed and he looks kind of sweaty.  
Your eyes turn as wide as saucers when you see him grabbing the edge of his shirt and in one fluid motion he pulls it over his head. He runs his hands through his soft, thick, brown (which is almost black) hair a few times, before throwing his shirt on his bed.

And God damn, he has a nice figure, slim and very light accents of his muscle.  
You put your shades on top of your head, to keep your hair out of your face (and to appreciate how nice Karkat looks). It’s not that bad to keep your eyes exposed to light for only a really short period of time.  
Snapping out of your thoughts, you look back at Karkat, and you have a mischievous grin on your face. You’re not gonna miss your entire show again.

When you hear the song Bailando from Enrique igloo come on, you smile, that song you knew pretty well from the radio.

Damn, you always forget his last name.

You see him walk to the middle of the room again, with a small grin on his face.

As you hear the first verse come on you see him slowly move his upper body to the beat of the song, his lips moving along the lyrics.  
When the chorus starts, shit gets hot, even for someone as cool as you.  
You see him throw his arms into the air and fall down to his shoulders while he moves his hips in really sexy motions and sings along like no one is watching.

Well, that’s kind of obvious why. Also, he has a really good voice, it’s kind of raspy and high in a Karkat-like way.

You bite your lip in disappointment and to hold in a surprised squeak when someone knocks on the door.

Shit.

 

You were supposed to make Karkat turn down his music, you remember, and you got a little bit distracted?

You see Karkat run to his phone and quickly turning off his music, making the entire room grow quiet until the he grabs his shirt and quickly puts it on before opening the door, only to see Sollux stand there.  
You see this as the perfect opportunity to escape from the room into the bathroom, where you can exit through the little window.

You slip from behind the closet and quickly speed walk through the open space, you hear Karkat and Sollux conversing.  
“..And I sent the asshole to you to make you turn down your music”, you catch Sollux saying with his all too obivious lisp. You roll your eyes, not watching where you’e going until you trip onto the carpet landing with a soft thud.

You groan as you see Karkat whipping around his head in complete and utter surprise, and Sollux looking over his shoulders with raised eyebrows.

There is a moment of silence when you look innocently look up at Karkat, a bright smile gracing your lips.

 

“Dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments, tips and criticism is also really appreciated.
> 
> Also, if you see any grammatical errors, let me know, I'll fix them!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
